


Too Long

by FlutieCutie



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutieCutie/pseuds/FlutieCutie
Summary: It had been too long since she was able to see or talk to him. It would always be too long.





	Too Long

One year. It had been one year since her hellish experience with the island was finally over for good. One year since she was finally able to reunite Claire and Aaron, but with the price tag of the only man she could ever really love. One year since her world changed even more than she had ever thought possible.

Ten months. It had been ten months since she had been living in her big, fancy house by herself. Ten months since she decided she was too lonely and had bought a dog to keep her company. A dog; something Jack had talked about since the day he'd moved in. Ten months since Sawyer made fun of her for naming the dog, a pug, Madame Pookie.

Seven months. It had been seven months since she had gotten a job, not that she needed one, at a small bookshop she had fallen in love with when Aaron was still a baby. The owner reminded her of Jack and Rose combined; she knew about her past but wasn't the least bit judgmental. Her exact words had been, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Five months. It had been five months since she'd told herself and all her friends that she had finally moved past what happened to Jack. Five months since she had put his picture away and taken off the engagement ring she had never given back.

Two months. It had been two months since she had put his picture back where it had been. Two months since she had started wearing the ring around her neck. People thought she was backpedaling, but she insisted that she was simply honoring his memory and that there was nothing wrong with that.

Ten minutes. It had been ten minutes since she'd left Aaron's fifth birthday party at Claire's house. She had laughed, eaten cake and ice cream, and watched as Aaron's eye lit up as he opened her gift, Lego Death Star. Ten minutes since she excused herself so she could get to work.

Five seconds. It had been five seconds since she had broken down in tears because Jack's favorite song had come on the radio. Five seconds since she had pulled over to the shoulder and admitted that she had been lying to everyone, including herself, for the past five months. She wasn't over Jack, not at all.

Too long. It had been too long since she had seen Jack, held him and been held by him, talked to him. Too long since she had heard his voice or his laugh. It had been far too long since she had visited him, so she found herself calling her boss and telling her she would be late. She was going to see her Jack for the first time in far too long.


End file.
